A Dose of Reality
by CullenxLoverrx7
Summary: They all went their seperate ways, but huge life changes is what brings old friends together again. What happens when old feelings come rushing back to where they shouldn't be welcomed? ExB. All Human, OOC, Lemons.
1. Prologue

**So, here's the new story. Just the prologue. Chapter 1 should be posted soon. Reviews make me smile. Alot. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns. All rights go to her.**

* * *

**A Dose of Reality**

**Prologue**

Its not at all what we planned. But it happened. It's been happening ever since we saw each for the first time in years. The feelings we both pushed aside to continue with our lives. We let go of each other. We moved on.

But here we are now.

I don't want to have to choose between the man in my life now, and the man who left my life long ago. I love them both, in their own way. But there's just that connection with him.

_Him_

We both knew it wasn't going to be the last time we saw each other when we said our 'goodbye's. We knew we'd run into each other in the future, especially at times like these. Our friends are what put us together years ago, and they're the reason we're here now.

And here we are, exactly. It's raining. We're in the car. _His _car. I'm not sure how long we were driving, but I knew our exact destination. The car comes to a stop.

"Just wait here." He says. I nod, not meeting his eyes. I know he's looking at me. I can feel it.

He gets out of the car and I watch him run to the old cabin. This is where he brought me after I found out my mom was sick. This was where we declared our love for each other. This is where were made love for the first time. He let me know just how much he loved me, and I showed him in return. I never felt so sure of anything that night. I knew then I wanted to be with him forever.

Suddenly, my door jerked open, scaring the complete hell out of me. "Shit." My hand comes up to my chest.

"Sorry," he mumbles. "Come inside." He holds him hand out to me, and I take it. He brought an umbrella with him. It doesn't work. The wind blows the rain all around us and we're getting soaked. We start running.

The door of the cabin is already open, and waiting. We make our way inside I take off my jacket and hang it up. I notice there are clothes laying on the couch.

He hands me a towel. "Are those for me?" I whisper, pointing to the clothes.

"Yes. They're just some clothes that were left here from our last time up here. You can change in the bathroom." He says. "You remember where that is right?"

"Upstairs. Second door on the right." I say, because I know exactly where everything in this house is. He nods, a slight smile on his face. I can't help but return one.

I grab the clothes and make my way upstairs. I change and freshen up slightly. Washed my face, brushed through my now very tangled hair, and attempted to brush my teeth with my finger.

By the time I get back downstairs, he is changed. He asks for my clothes, and I give them to him. He puts them in the dryer, then makes his way back into the living room. He's holding something. Beers.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I say, amusement dancing from my lips.

"It's not like it will take too much trying, Bella." He laughed. And I stick my tongue out at him.

We sit on the couch together, curled up by a fire that I hadn't even noticed. It's silent. Way too quiet for my liking. I need to break the silence.

"I can't believe this place is still the exact same. Nothing has changed since I've been here last."

"The last time you were here we had sex." He said, taking a long sip of his drink. I copy his action.

"Yeah, I uh, I remember." I say.

He turns to me. His eyes look pained. Like he's holding back. I know he's holding back, because I'm doing the same. I probably mirror his expression. He scoots closer, and grabs my hand. That same spark that's always there rushes through me. He plays with my fingers and is rubbing the palm with his thumb. I close my eyes in satisfaction, because he knows how much I love when he does this.

"Bella, look at me." And I do. I see something new in his eyes now.

Desire. Need. Love.

He leans forward. I can feel the breath on my face. His unique smell is surrounding me. He touches my cheek with his fingers. Then my eyes, my nose, my lips. It's like he's trying to remember every detail and feature of my face. I secretly want him to do the same to my body. I secretly think he does too.

His eyes are locked with mine now, and he leans forward more. I can feel is lips slightly touch my lips. He's testing this, seeing how much we can handle. I can't take it anymore.

I crash his lips to mine, closing my eyes tightly. I hear a moan, and it's not from me. It's far too deep to have come from me. My hand ghost up his forearms, up to his broad shoulders, into his hair. I tug, and hear another moan.

His mouth parts, tongue sneaking out to run across my lips, pleading for enterence. I open, letting him in. He tastes just as sweet as he smells. I just want to melt into him.

His arms snake around my waist, molding me to him. Then he pulls away.

We're both gasping for air. Our foreheads are touching, his eyes are closed.

"Bella, I love you. You know where this is going to go. Are you sure. I can't do this if you aren't completely sure." He's shaking his head now.

"Shhh," I say, rubbing his scalp.

"There's no turning back after this. If we make love, right here, right now, I won't be able to let you go again. I won't do it, Bella. I can't lose you. I just can't." His eyes are wet. I need to reassure him.

I kiss him. I pour everything I have into that kiss.

"I'm sure. I want this. I want you. I'm sure." I say, looking deep into his eyes.

He stands up, offers me his hand, and I take it once again. "I'm not ever letting you go again, baby. Never." He hugs me tight against him.

"You'll never have to." I say.

I'm not lying. I love him.

My choice has been made.

* * *

**There it is. I'm going to try and post at least once a week. But knowing me, something will probably screw it up. So, no promises there.**

**Hit the green button...yeah that one right down there and REVIEW. I sure do love 'em. Maybe it will even persuade me to update faster. I gotta know at least some people like the story.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: Take Off

**So, not a single review for the prologue. I decided to update today, cause I was bored yesterday and I want reviews, damnit! (: So, people who put me on alert for this story, I thank you! But review! PLEASE. **

**Ahhh, a little lemon in the chapter. It's not an Edward and Bella one though. It Bella and ...someone else. So if you don't like that just skip over that part. Kay? Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns. I just play with her fantastic charaters. (:**

* * *

**A Dose of Reality**

**Chapter 1: Take Off**

**Bella**

Alarm clocks. I never did like them. I mean, who the hell likes being woken up by a blaring noise? They put me in a completely shitty mood. So, of course the earlier they wake me up, the shittier my mood. Plain and simple.

Today's different. I didn't need that stupid thing to wake me up this morning, because I didn't get to sleep last night. I was too nervous for what was about to happen within the next two weeks.

My absolute best friends, Alice and Rosalie, were preparing for some pretty major life changes. Rosie was about to become a mom. To twins to be exact. And my dear Alice was about to become a wife. It was bound to happen eventually. All we talked about growing up was our futures, and what we wanted to happen in our lives.

_"Alice, where do you see yourself in like seven years from now?" I asked. It was Friday night_. _Me, Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the tree house in my back yard. The one my dad built for me when I was seven. The one that we each had our very first kisses in. The one that I would never let my daddy tear down. We always talked about stuff like this. Where we saw our lives headed, what we wanted to accomplish, things like that._

_"That's easy. Getting ready to marry Jasper." She said, matter of fact._

_"Just like that? You don't even have to think about it or anything?" Rose asked._

_"Nope." She answers, making sure to pop the 'p'. "I know exactly what I want in life and that's a life with Jasper. So, in seven years from now, it's going to happen."_

_Rose turned to me. "Is it just me, or does she seem a little too sure about that? I mean, really she has been right about alot of freaky shit that she thinks will happen.." She trails off and I laugh/_

_"Come on, Rose! It's your turn!" Alice said, throwing a piece of popcorn at her head. _

_"Alright. Jeez!" Rose, laughed. "I guess I want to get married and have kids," she shrugged._

_"Rosalie, give us more than that. Damn, we need details, woman." I said. _

_"Ok, well, I want Emmett to be a part of my future. I mean I want everything with him. The big house with the big yard. The family with the dog. I know, that sounds completely out of character for me. But, there's just something there with us. Something that I know I'll never feel with anyone else. You know, after this year is done and I start getting ready for college, he said he wanted to marry me." She said. The smile on her face evidence to just how much she loved him. _

_"You've got to be kidding! My brother, Emmett Cullen, settle down for good? Don't get me wrong, I know he's crazy about you, but, I never thought I'd see the day when he actually would even consider getting married." Alice said. I nodded in agreement. I knew Emmett since we were kids, and this was slightly shocking. _

_"Yeah, well believe it. Alice, we're going to be sister's one day!" A flash of realization crossed her face and sh squealed in excitment, almost knocking Rose backwards when she lounged forward. I couldn't help but laugh._

_"We could all be sisters. Ain't that right, Bellllllaaaaaaaa?" Alice said, singing my name while Rose gave sounds of 'oohh's and 'ahhh's._

_"Shut up, Al. We're not getting into me and Edward right now. Or at all, for that matter." And I meant it._

_"Bella, seriously? You both have practially been dating since you were ten. This is where it all started. When you shared that first kiss," she said, looking around the treehouse. Alice and Rose started making those stupid kissing noises. I picked up my pillow, throwing it and hitting them both. _

_"Whatever." I still can't stop the smile that comes to my face just by the mention of him. "It doesn't matter. We didn't make it offical until like, what? Freshman year?" _

_"So? You've been dating for four years, Bella! Four! You guys have had sex, haven't you?" Rose said._

_"What? No! Come on, I would have told you both if we did." I turn to Alice. " But, he did say he wanted us to go to up to your parents cabin." I said, speaking to her. "Do you think it'll happen then?"_

_"Uhm, YES! Knowing Edward, and how much of a romantic he is, it's going to be so special for you." Alice says and I can't help but blush because I know she's right. She always was. _

I was taken out of my day dream by that damn alarm clock. I guess I had set it thinking I was going to sleep last night and forgot to shut it off.

I slapped the 'off' button with a groan. It seems like memories like that were the only ones that kept the friendships real now a days. Sure, I still kept in touch with Alice and Rose. They are my best friends. I talk to Emmett every now and then. Jasper, as well. The only one I had lost complete contact with was Edward.

_Edward._

I hadn't seen or talked to him in years. I asked about him, though. Everytime I talked to Alice or Emmett, Edward always ended up in our conversation. I'd ask how he was. He was always 'fine' or 'doing ok'. I'd ask if he was seeing anyone. He was always seeing someone, usually for only a night.

I was constantly flooded with memories of the times I shared with Edward. Our dates to the movies, our trips to Port Angeles, our walks in our meadow. Yes, _our _meadow. The kisses, the touches, the times we made love. I remembered it all. Every single detail.

I suddenly felt the need of a shower. Even after all these years, the thought of being with Edward again still got to me. He still had this unwanted hold on me, and I knew it was something I'd never get over. No one ever forgets the first real love of their life.

I made my way to the shower, turning it on and putting it as hot as my body could handle. I stripped down, and hopped in, sighing in pleasure when the water hit me. Showers always helped me forget, even for a little while.

After the much needed shower, I got changed. It was already almost 11:30. I had a flight to catch, and Jacob would most likely be here soon.

Ahh, yes. Jake. The current man in my life. I've been dating Jake for about three years now. We met in college, tried dating but it was more of a friends with benefits type of deal. After college, we ran into each other and got talking again. Coincedentally we'd both be living in New York, pretty close to each other actually. Like right down the street from each other close. Literally. Things progressed into what they are now, and I couldn't be happier with him. I love him, I really do.

He's not so keen on the fact that I'll be spending two weeks with the ex, but I insist he has nothing to worry about. The guy hasn't talked to me in years. Never answered my calls, texts, e-mails. Nothing. I'd be lucky if I even got a 'fuck you' from him. And trust me, I'd deserve it. We didn't end things on the best of terms.

My phone chimed, signaling a text. Alice.

_Can't wait to see you tonight! Have a safe flight! Everyone is really excited for you to get here. Even Edward. Love you so much! -Ali_

I sent her a quick text back, telling her I was excited too and I'd see her tonight.

I heard the door open, and ran into the living room of my apartment. I knew who it was, since only one other person had a key to this place.

"Hey, Bells." Jake said. I ran towards him. He picked me up, effortlessly, giving me a hug. I was always excited to see him.

He placed me gently back on the ground, then tilted my face up to meet his. He kissed me with passion, like always. Kissing Jake was always like this, like he thought it would be our last. They were always heated.

His tongue found its way into my mouth, me giving him complete access. My hands made there way up his shirt, loving the feel of his very toned stomach. His hands were in my hair, pulling my head back, so he could travel kisses down to my neck.

His hands travel down my sides, resting upon my hips. He hoisted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom.

He sat me on the bed, taking off his shirt while I worked on his pants. I couldn't get the damn belt off fast enough, and he laughed, pushing my hands away and taking it over himself. I undressed down to my bra and panties, knowing he liked to me the one to disguard them. I scooted backwards, laying back against my pillows as he crawled up my body. He was naked now, his erection very clear.

He ran his rough, mechanic hands up my legs, over my now very heated center, my flat stomach, and cupped my breast. I pulled his face to meet mine, being the one to slip my tongue in his mouth. He unsnapped my bra, now rubbing my breasts, flicking the nipple. I moved away from his mouth, biting my bottom lip. God, I loved his hands.

While his one hand worked my boob, the other traveled down and attempted to take off my underwear. I helped him, knowing it would be difficult one handed. He ran a finger up and down the slit. It was very evident how wet I was.

"Jake, stop teasing. Please." I whined. I needed him inside of me.

"What do you want, baby. Tell me and I'll give it to you." He said.

"You, I want you." I cried.

"You have me, baby. What else. Do you want this?" He said, slipping a finger inside me. I moaned. He started sucking my neck, being sure to leave behind a mark.

"I want you inside me, Jake. Please," I stopped speaking when he added to more fingers.

"I am, Bella."

"Ugh! Your cock, I want your cock in me, Jacob!" I shouted.

"With pleasure, baby." He opened the drawer next to my bed, pulling out a condom and seething on himself. He thrust into me slowly, letting me adjust before moving in and out.

We both moan in unison at the contact. Everytime we had sex, it was always really fast and hard. There were times when we'd make love of course. But he always liked to tease and be rough. I loved it.

"Bella, baby.." He said, thrusting wild. I knew he was close.

"Harder, Jake. Please, faster." I cried, gripping his shoulders. He was hold my hips steady, and pounding into me as though his life depended on in. I felt it burning in my stomach. I was so close, it hurt.

Jake thrust into my one last time, and my world exploaded, followed by his. He continued to move, but much slower.

"I love you, I love you so much." He said, coming down from his orgasam.

"I love you, too." I said, kissing him. He rolled off me, pulling me into his side.

"I don't want you to leave, Bell. What am I going to do for two weeks without you?" He says. I can hear the sincere sadness in his voice.

"You won't even know I'm gone. I'll be back before you know it. We'll talk everyday, Jake. Don't worry." I said, trying to reasure him.

He had nothing to worry about. I was going to come back to him.

I was leaving for Seattle, my old home. It's where I was from, born and raised. All my friends still lived there. I was the only one who left. I left it all behind to come to New York to write. I'd been in the process of writting my first actual book, when I realized this really wasn't for me. I still loved to write, but I didn't want a career out of it anymore. It really wasn't worth leaving home for. I regret leaving my old life. If I could go back and change it, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

Alice was getting married to Jasper back home, and Rosalie was expecting. She was just about full term, so she wanted me there when the babies were born, and Alice wanted me in her wedding. Of course, I had to go. I wasn't going to miss something like this. I'd never do that to either of them.

"Jake, we need to get ready. My flight leaves in like two hours." I said, getting dressed yet again. I had everything packed already. I'd been packed for days.

Jake got up and dressed quickly. He carried my bags down to the car and put them in the trunk. On the way to the airport he didn't let go of my hand. He kept bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it.

The drive to the airport went antagonizingly slow. But when we got there, everything happened really fast. We said our 'goodbye's and Jake handed me my bags. I told him I'd call him as soon as I landed, then kissed him. I turned and waved goodbye one last time before entering the airport. I watched him drive away.

As I sat waiting for my plane to board, I wondered what it was going to be like to see everyone. I hadn't seen them since my last time in Seattle, which I wish was under better circumstances. I wish I could have seen Edward then, but he was backpacking in Europe. Something we always talked about doing together. I saw my dad regularly, but never bothered to check in with anyone else. I went to see my dad, and that was it. He was the one who needed me, now.

I thought about moving back, to be with him. I talked about it with him, but he insisted he was fine. I knew he wasn't.

"Air-Tran, now boarding from New York to Seattle, Washington. Please gather all your belongings and make your way to the desk here to board. Thank you." The lady in blue said, far too perky.

I gathered by bags, and went up to the lady. She told me to have a safe flight. I thanked her and made my way to the flight deck.

In just seven hours, I'd be back home. I admit, I'm insanely anxious. But also nervous as hell.

_Just two weeks, Bella. Two weeks._

* * *

**So, Jacob and Bella? I'm not a fan, but I do love Jacob. I'm not going to make him a bad character. He's actually gonna be really sweet. This is and Edward/Bella story! Alright? Just bare with me. You'll see Edward soon enough. Next chapter actually. (: **

**So, no reviews and I'm with-holding Edward from all of you. You have been warned. **

**PLEASE review. They give you EDWARD, people. Well not literally, but you know what I mean. What more can you ask for?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
